DWWX-TV (TV Station)
DZAQ-TV 3 (First ABS Era) 1953-1967 1953-1957 DWWX-TV traces its history to the first Philippine television station DZAQ-TV, owned by Bolinao Electronics Corporation later renamed Alto Broadcasting System.DZAQ-TV began commercial television operations on October 23, 1953, the first fully licensed commercial television station in the Philippines. The first program that aired was a garden party at the Quirino residence in Sitio Alto, San Juan. After the premiere telecast, the station followed a four-hour-a-day schedule, from six to ten in the evening. 1957-1961 1961-1967 Channel 3 started test color broadcasts in 1963. 1967-1969 DZAQ-TV 2 1969-1972 1969-1972 On October 15, 1969, DZAQ-TV transferred to channel 2, the current and permanent positioning frequency of the station, while its sister station DZXL-TV transferred to channel 4, which is now occupied by the public TV network People's Television Network. This was in response to frequency adjustments, the television station of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System (now Radio Philippines Network) was launched and occupied the Channel 9 frequency. DZXL-TV 9 (First CBN Era) 1958-1967 1956-1961 1961-1967 1967-1969 DZXL-TV 4 1969-1972 1969-1972 On October 15, 1969, DZAQ-TV transferred to channel 2, the current and permanent positioning frequency of the station, while its sister station DZXL-TV transferred to channel 4, which is now occupied by the public TV network People's Television Network. This was in response to frequency adjustments, the television station of the Kanlaon Broadcasting System (now Radio Philippines Network) was launched and occupied the Channel 9 frequency.as you can see in this poster you can see "channel 4" DWWX-TV 2 (Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation Era) 1972-1986 Main article: Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation When then President Ferdinand Marcos declared martial law, the station was forced to shut down. The company was seized from the Lopezes and its newly built Broadcast Center became the home of state-run TV stations Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation (BBC Channel 2, with call sign changed to DWWX-TV), Government Television (GTV Channel 4, with call sign changed to DWGT-TV and later renamed MBS-4) and Kanlaon Broadcasting System (KBS Channel 9) from late 1973 onward. BBC 2 and KBS 9 later relocated to the Broadcast City complex in 1977, which is also where the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation is today currently headquartered. DWWX-TV 2 (Current ABS-CBN Era) 1986-present 1986-1987 On 28 February 1986, after the Revolutions, Geny Lopez returned to the country after self-exile in the United States and started rebuilding from what was left of the station after the Revolutions. Recovery was difficult and resources were low, hence, former ABS-CBN employees Freddie García, Ben Aniceto and Rolly Cruz were brought in to rework the station's programming. Thus, the channel began to rebroadcast to viewers once again starting 14 September of the same year. Aniceto, who worked as the Program Director for Radio and Television of the network and station manager of Channel 2 in the 1970s, was served as the first Vice President and General Manager of ABS-CBN upon the network's reopening from 1986 to 1987. 1987-1993 On 1 March 1987, Channel 2 was relaunched with the live musical special, The Star Network: Ang Pagbabalík Ng Bituin (The Return of the Star) which noted for the then-brand-new numerical white tri-ribbon channel 2 logo with a white rhomboidal star (from 1987 to 1993 the ribbons were tri-coloured in red, green and blue) as a centerpiece of the network's revival. By 1988, ABS-CBN had regained its foothold in the Philippine TV ratings from dead last (#5) to being number 1 again nationally - as a result of the rebranding. 1992–1999 In time for the color television broadcasts in the mid 1960's, ABS-CBN started incorporating the now-iconic RGB colors into the rings of its logo. Also, the white frame was swapped for a black box outline. 2000–present 2000–2014 The logo was given a major revamp on January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN acronyms merged below, forming the unified name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface. The three rings and vertical line remain, but the outlined black box encasing them was removed and replaced by a grey square. 2014–present In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo on October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. ABS-CBN (2014) (Print).svg|Print version *One Design PH *The story behind ABS-CBN's refreshed logo Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:ABS-CBN